orion_sandbox_enhancedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrant
The Mighty Tyrant, or simply known as "Tyrant," is a boss in Orion Sandbox Enhanced (the best game ever). Appearance The Tyrant wears a full set of Tyrant armor (which is hard to get). It is unknown what he looks like without his armor. The helmet is purplish-black on the top with a red faceplate that completely obscures his face. The rest of the armor is a fine shade of scarlet, with muscles carved onto the chestplate. The regular version of him carries the Tyrantium, a powerful and giant battleaxe, and the shadow version carries the Alligator, a giant bloody bonesaw/knife. Stats and Tips The Tyrant has around 200 hp, and his attack method is to bring his axe down on you like a hammer, making you jump up in the air. It does 40 damage and he can prove to be a real threat even with solidium armor. It is recommended to bring lots of food and healing potions, or other potions that will give you an edge in the battle. Bring raw eggs and apples so that you can eat them even if you are still healing (if you play the game then you'll know what I mean). Use the most powerful weapon that you have. Sword of Abyss will work (Even known I try to hit him a million times with it). Strategies *Full out: Chaaaaarge and go straight into battle. Not a good idea, as your health will be decreased drastically. Before battle, create safe spots and hidey holes so that you can heal safely. *Bombardment: Attack with range weapons before moving in for the kill. Pack a lot of ammo for this though, A full slot of plasma batteries will only take a way a small sliver of the Tyrant's health. *Enemy of the enemy: Should be a lot easier, as a lot of things fight each other deep underground. Mech Miner Robots and Exile Demons fight each other. Exile Demons and zombies fight each other, and zombies and Mech Miner Robots fight each other. It's a vicous cylce, but these guys can give you some support in combat. Zealots may also work, though the chances of you finding one this far down or being able to lead one down here without it blowing up first are very, very slim. *Traps: Use traps to weaken the Tyrant and finish him off when the time is right. *If you confront him head on, remember that he has longer range than you but slower attack so walk straight to him and turn back before his hammer hit( this may need practice). If you do it right with each of his attack you can hit back 2 time with your weapon (i assume if you can find him you must have Sword of abbys or above). Drops *Tyrant helmet, chestplate, and boots. Each piece gives you +20 health. Use solidium to repair. Drop chance: 50% (Which feels like 1%). *Tyrantium: the ultimate axe that you can't even cut trees with. Use solidium to repair: Drop chance: unknown but most likely around 50% or more. (WHAT?! How? It does not show on da computer!). **And of course, good old orange colored-XP.(Yeah...) **If you safe before fight him and want to replay for the loot, reload the page and leave the boss area ( the tunnel) and turn back for him to respawn Trivia *This is the only boss with a 50% drop chance for its items. *Besides the Ancient Guard, this is the only boss with a handheld weapon. *This is the only boss that wear armor and can drop it. **However, Shadow Tyrant only drops its weapon. *This is probably the only boss that gushes blue blood when killed. Gross? Category:Bosses Category:Ingot